Jet Sikuliaq
Jet Sikuliaq, also known as The Man in the Brown Jacket '''or '''Jacket, is a professional glowerer and ace-aro pilot. Has a sense of humor, but does not find you funny. Early Life At some point before meeting Juno Steel, Jacket had a friend with a cybernetic leg who sought its removal at a Hanataba Clinic. He memorized the instruction manual for Hanataba's and operated the machine to perform the surgery. Unfortunately, the friend died in his sleep days after the surgery. At a different point, he met Buddy Aurinko and became her good friend. He rescued Buddy from radiation poisoning in The Lighthouse, and sold his car to pay for her cybernetic eye. History Jacket was sent by Buddy Aurinko to tail Juno Steel and track his movements to see if he would be a good candidate for a job she was going to pull. Jacket eventually finds Juno wandering the Martian desert and takes him to the Cerberus Province, where he introduces him to Buddy. The three of them work together to complete Buddy's sale, and Jacket and Juno both go along with her to save Vespa from Rasbach after the job goes awry. After Buddy and Vespa are reunited, Jacket takes Juno to a Hanataba Clinic to have the THEIA Spectrum removed. He takes Juno back to The Boiler in Hyperion City, stating that he cannot visit any place more than three times, lest he become known. He gives Juno a set of hi-tech comms with Buddy's number, a bit of his own wisdom, and a podcast series digging into Jack Takano's disappearance. Then, after a (not very) tearful goodbye, Jacket drives away, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his wake. He returns to Hyperion City at Juno's request, when Juno is ready to accept Buddy's job offer. He negotiates the hire of both Juno and Rita to the Aurinko Crime Family, of which he is also a member.Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 2) Personality Is a huge Rita stan. Likes green cars. Jacket is very stoic. He has a sense of humor, but it is hard for some people (including Juno) to understand. Abilities Jacket is a master of all vehicles, including cars, hover-cycles, and ships. He is also very good at self care. Relationships Buddy Aurinko Jacket cares about Buddy very much, and they seem to be very close friends. They are also occasionally business partners, as seen when they were working together to pull off the sale of Buddy's stolen goods. Jacket is very devoted to Buddy and her well being, going so far as to sell his car to pay for her cybernetic eye. Juno Steel Upon first meeting, Jacket did not seem to feel very strongly one way or another towards Juno. He could become irritated by his sense of humor, but did seem to care about his well being. After spending about a month with Juno, Jacket grows fond of his presence, even crying when he drops him off in Hyperion City.Juno Steel and the Long Way Home (Part 1) Episode Appearances Trivia * Jet tore the lighthouse door off its hinges when Buddy didn't open at the right time, as he was very concerned about her. * Sikuliaq, pronounced "see-KOO-lee-ack," is an Inupiat word meaning "young sea ice." ** Jet's name is spelled multiple ways across scripts for different episodes. Although Sophie Kaner cited "Siquliak" as the correct spelling of the name on TwitterSophie Kaner Twitter, Jan 29/2019, she immediately followed this by acknowledging the inconsistency, and "shuffling this responsibility to Kevin Vibert."https://twitter.com/sophiekaner/status/1090609609826553857 It was also spelled a third way in the Train From Nowhere (Part 2) script. As the 'Sikuliaq' spelling is consistent with the romanized Inupiat word, this is likely to be the intended spelling. * There are many stream specials that are based off Jet's criminal history, including Gone in a Laser-Flash, Saturnian Safecrackers, Black Hole Bandits, ''and possibly even ''Just Dragons: The Story of One Hundred Dragons but Not Any People.Juno Steel and the Man in Glass (Part 1) * Sophie Kaner credits Kevin Vibert with choosing Jet's first name, saying he did so because it's "super cool."Sophie Kaner Tweet 12 November 2019 * Jet is explicitly aromantic and asexual.Juno Steel and the Tools of Rust (Part 2) References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters